Fright Side
by The Devil's Angel 1313
Summary: This is a Scary Godmother FanFiction. Years later, after Hannah Marie lost her key to Fright Side, the Brommates come back for her. There is a problem in Fright Side and they need Hannah Marie to help.
1. Bug-A-Boo's Return

_Disclaimer: Scary Godmother, Hannah Marie (Anna), and the broommates do not belong to me, but Thirteen and the Watchmen do!_

**AN: First of all, I'm sorry if the Point of View shifts too often. This will only happen through the first chapter, so bear with me. I stretched the characters' personalities quite a bit, but it's been so long since Hannah Marie was that sweet girl in a fairy princess costume that I figured it's okay. I am not sure how long this is going to be yet, but it will be at least two chapters. Please review and leave comments and suggestions, they really help, whether they are negative or positive. **

XxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxX

_Anna's Room_

Hannah Marie, now the ripe age of seventeen, goes by Anna, and has since her thirteenth birthday to the dismay of her parents who spent much time choosing both of her names. Anna had just returned home from her first day of the 11th grade and was, in all fairness, miserable. Anna missed the days when it was okay to run around her parent's house in a fairy princess costume with a sparkly wand, always making sure her trusty flashlight was with her. She kicked off her black flats and tugged on the toes of her black and white striped tights. Anna flopped onto her bed, her black tulle skirt rustling as she did so.

Anna pulled out a book form under her mattress, the pages were well-worn as Anna had read the book many time. She stretched out on her stomach, opening the cover of Bram Stoker's _'Dracula'_. Reading _Dracula_ always made Hannah Marie, as she was back then, ponder the Fright Side, and most of the time, wish she hadn't left. Maybe if she stayed she wouldn't need to deal with the teenage complexities of the world, school (especially math), the popular kids, and her parents. She missed her friends from that world, Orson, Bug-A-Boo, and Skully. And of course, her own Scary Godmother in her crazy green and purple leggings with her matching hat whose shape seems to defy gravity.

But the bottom line was, Hannah Marie had grown up and become Anna, and she knew that no one from the Fright Side would come and get her. Besides, her magical key had been stolen in the night by someone whose identity was but an intriguing and terrifying mystery.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Back in Fright Side: Scary Godmother's house_

"Skully!" Scary Godmother shouted at the top of her lungs. Where could her Broommate have gone? In these times, magic was scarce and being out in the world was dangerous. "Skully, where have you gone, you old bag of bones?!" Scary Godmother, her real name being Matilda, was beginning to get worried which was turning into anger.

Suddenly the door snapped open with a quick _bang_ and bounced off the wall, closing itself. Skully stood in the doorway panting, why a skeleton with no lungs would be panting was lost on Scary Godmother, but she didn't care. "Where were you?!"

"I was scouting out the Pumpkin Patch for Watchmen, as I always do at this time," Skully said, annoyed.

_Watchmen_, thought Matilda. Watchmen make up the Fright Side's Magic Entrapment and Research Facility (MERF for short). Another new development by Thirteen, the dictator that now controls everything and everyone in Fright Side, Thirteen is living proof of why only a few humans are allowed to enter Fright Side. And the ones that do enter are sweet and innocent, like Hannah Marie.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

_Anna's Room_

Anna snapped her book shut, she couldn't focus on the words while she reminisced in memories of the Fright Side. Both Anna and Hannah Marie fit in there, maybe Anna fit in there even better. Most people judge her because of her clothes, which mainly consist of black and white, the only colors Anna wears is purple and red, and all the girls at her school cringe at the many piercings in her ears. Her light brown hair has black streaks through it; the bangs are cut in a diagonal slash while the rest of her hair falls down her back in choppy layers.

Anna only knew one person her age who would not judge her, he himself had dark blue hair and a set of fangs last time she saw him, his name is Orson. When she was younger, Hannah Marie had imagined a wedding for them, but then it had been a mix of black and pink, of Fright Side and her world, it had been stupid. She wasn't even going to see him ever again.

Anna sighed and rolled off her bed, black and white stocking feet landing silently on the black plush carpet. She reached her arms over head, stretching, and yawned. Why is school so tiring? She was just about to cross the room when a large purple hand with five claws grabbed her ankle. Anna screamed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx

_Fright Side: Meeting of the Broommates_

"The Watchmen have strayed into the Pumpkin Patch," reported Skully, he points to a space on a map that resembles a field of empty marbles. "This is as far as the Watchmen have gone into the Outer-Reaches of Fright Side. The OR isn't going to be safe for much longer. _We_ won't be safe for much longer."

"They will detect us faster if we use magic," Ruby reminded everyone, her accent thick. Orson sat quietly next to his mother, these meetings hadn't been the same since his father had been overthrown and captured.

"I'll stop using my broom," agreed Matilda sadly. Boozle floated to Scary Godmother dejectedly and rubbed his head against her leg. Matilda stroked the cat's head.

"We need to get Hannah Marie back here," Orson said fiercely, the Fright Side thrown was rightfully his, as his eighteenth year had begun not more than a month ago. "She can help fight without magic, she knows how a human mind works, and she will be undetected.

"Do you know how much magic it will take to get her back here, Orson?" snapped Skully. "We need her help, that is true, she is trustworthy and human, but we will be obliterated when the Watchmen see magic of the magnitude being worked. Stop acting like a lovesick child and grow up." Skully finished and Orson's pale face turned red as his pupils.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Anna's Room_

Anna's mouth opened in a piercing scream and for once, she was not happy her mother and father work late every day.

"Hannah Marie! It's me!" cried the voice that belonged to the clawed hand. A head with many eyes and toothy grin appeared from under the black bedspread. "It's me, Hannah! Bug-A-Boo. Don't you remember me?"

Anna's scream died down to a laugh her friend climbed out from under the bed. But no one had called her 'Hannah Marie' in four years, unless her parents were angry. "Of course, Bug-A-Boo! I was just thinking about the Fright Side."

The purple monster Hannah Marie once found frightening now made Anna smile, like a child's plush toy. He pulled himself to his feet, capturing the willowy seventeen year-old in a crushing hug. When Bug-A-Boo's fur began suffocating the poor girl she pulled away. He gave Anna a once over, taking in her black-and-white-striped tights, layered tulle miniskirt, and form-fitting black tee-shirt with a sparkly red skull on it.

"Well you have certainly changed a bit, Hannah," Bug-A-Boo said. "You look more like a certain Scary Godmother I know."

Anna smiled at Bug-A-Boo. It was so good to see him. At least this was a bit of the Fright Side in her world, something to hold onto. "Yeah, this is what I grew into Bug-A-Boo, and no one calls me Hannah Marie anymore."

"What do they call you then?"

"Anna. So how's the Fright Side? And Scary Godmother? And Skully? Does Harry still eat everything? Is Orson king yet?"

"Anna, you might want to sit down," Bug-A-Boo softly patted the bed. And then he told her, the story of Thirteen, the Watchmen, and MERF.


	2. Outer Reaches

**A/N What's up, everyone? It has been foreva'. Sorry. I've been having technical difficulties with my laptop. Now, on with the show!**

Anna sat on her bed with Bug-A-Boo, stunned into speechlessness. "No more magic?"

"The strongest of us, Scary Godmothers, Scary Godfathers, Interworld Haunters, they still have weak magic. But there aren't many of them anymore, the last Intereworld Haunters, they're just ghosts, have immigrated over here permanently. There's only three I captured Scary Godmothers and Godfathers. Thirteen has been trying his hardest to capture them, but the Fright Side is pretty big. The only safe place is the Outer Reaches. We need your help, Hannah, or Anna, or whoever you are now," Bug-A-Boo said sadly, shaking his monstrous head. All of his eyes were defeated. "We were just waiting and waiting for you and you never came. Orson misses you, even more since his dad was captured. Where have you been?"

"My key was stolen. I woke up one morning and it just wasn't there. I looked everywhere! Tore the house apart, looked under every piece of furniture, in every pants pocket. It never left my sight until that morning!" Anna sobbed. She desperately wished to see the smiling metal skull again.

"I wonder...No. No. You can go back to the Side. I have a ghost friend, they can open the seam one more time. Are you willing?" Bug-A-Boo asked, all business.

"Of course. Let me pack a few things," Anna agreed. She bounced off her bed and grabbed a skull shaped bag. She filled it with clothes and looked at Bug-A-Boo with a grim, ready face.

"I don't know when or if you will be able to get back," Bug-A-Boo informed her.

"It's okay, we'll figure this out." And with those words, they left the house and disappeared into the very same graveyard Hannah Marie had checked for monsters on that Halloween night. The monster and the girl stood before a particularly intricate crypt.

"Grayson!" Bug-A-Boo hissed into empty air. "Grayson!" He waited a minute, annoyed. "Grayson!" Nothing happened. "Emmalina!"

A little girl, about five, appeared from nothing. Her image wavered and shook a little before stabilizing. She looked Victorian, a pretty pale pink dress floated around her, her auburn curls were pulled back with a white ribbon tied into a bow on top of her head. Her cheeks were round and sweet, but devoid of a life-like glow. She looked at Bug-A-Boo and smiled. "Bug-A-Boo! How're you?" She noticed Anna and smiled again. "I know you! I've seen you sit by those headstones and draw. You're very good."

"Hello Emmalina, I'm very well. Can you go get your father for me?"

She nodded eagerly and skipped off until she disappeared.

Anna looked at the monster in alarm, "Who is she?"

"Emmalina Hattie Cartwright, died November Ninth, 1863, age six. Her father is an Interworld Haunter and she travels with him. It's very sad actually, that she died so young."

"So 'Interworld Haunters' were actually alive?" Anna asked in surprise. She noticed her monstrous friend had sobered up quiet a bit.

"Of course. Not all of us originated in the Side. It doesn't work like that, and I can't explain it right now." Emmalina was starting to reappear again, towing her father along with her by the hand.

"Grayson! Thank goodness. I was beginning to think you wouldn't show."

"I would never even think of it. I was just over yonder, by that headstone. Are you prepared?" The ghost, Grayson, asked. He was in his forties when he died, Anna guessed. Also dressed in a Victorian manner. He put his translucent hands to the crypt door, murmured some words, and pushed. He became even paler as the door slid open, revealing a swirling purple and blue void. "The best of luck my friend." He bowed his head, took Emmalina's small hand and faded away.

"Here we go!" Bug-A-Boo wrapped one furry arm around Anna's shoulders and jumped into the tumbled through the strange mist and landed with an 'umph' and the Scary Godmother's door step.

"I can't believe it!" Anna gasped. "I'm back in the Side! Oh, thank you Bug-A-Boo!"

"What was that?" Someone whispered from inside.

"Has anyone seen Bug-A-Boo today?"

"No. He was suppose to be watching the Crumbling Crypts in the OR."

A shadow flickered behind a gap in the boarded up windows.

"Good grief. They are no good at being quiet, it's a wonder we haven't been caught." Bug-A-Boo rapped on the door. KNOCK-knockknock-KNOCK-kn-knockknock. It must have been a secret knock. The house itself seemed to breathe a sigh of relief when Skully opened the door and saw Bug-A-Boo.

His eye sockets seemed to widen when his eyes layer on Anna. "Hannah...Marie...?"

"The one and only," she said.

"Hannah?" She heard her Scary Godmother say from inside. Suddenly a familiar face popped into the door frame. "It is you! Oh I'm so glad to see you, but come in quickly!" Bug-A-Boo and Hannah Marie were yanked into the house by firm hands. Orson, Ruby, Skully, Boozle, and Scary Godmother were gathered in what looked like a shell of her old living room.

"Bug-A-Boo, what were you thinking, bringing her here? They'll find us for sure now!"

A knock sounded on the door again, except it didn't follow the KNOCK-knockkncok-KNOCK-kn-knockknock pattern. "By order of Thirteen, we are here to arrest everyone inside for use of Forbidden Magic, Mutiny, and Herecy. All counts are punishable by public execution! If you come out of this dwelling willingly, we may allow leniency!"

"Brooms everyone!" Scary Godmother shouted shrilly. The door was starting to buckle as it was pounded upon. "Orson and Hannah Marie, grab that broom. Ruby and Skully, take Boozle on yours. Bug-A-Boo, with me." Everyone scrambled for the broom closet, taking all four brooms. "Meet me in the Creepy Catacombs." When Hannah Marie was situated on the broom with Orson, they took off up the chimney, the first ones out. They heard the door shatter behind them. ThoughHannah Marie wanted to, they couldn't turn back to see who made it out after them.

"Hang on tight!" Orson shouted over the wind. Anna wrapped her arms around Orson's waist tightly. She heard Bug-A-Boo shout behind her and couldn't tell if the cry came from the ground or the air. She tried to hold her nervousness in check. She caught sight of a huge bat out of the corner of her eye with two military-like men on its back. The bat screeched so loud Anna feared her ear drums might burst.

"Time to take a detour!" Yelled the young vampire and their broom took a nose dive. Anna screamed at the top of her lungs.

**Who made it out? Suggestions? Leave a review.**


End file.
